


Locked Up

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Injury, Love/Hate, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Она никогда не любила Альтернию и поэтому стремится заканчивать свои вынужденные визиты домой как можно скорее.





	Locked Up

Солнце родного мира уже давно превратилось в красноватую точку среди тысяч других точно таких же, но корабль не перестает ускоряться.  
Она никогда не любила Альтернию и поэтому стремится заканчивать свои вынужденные визиты домой как можно скорее. Набрать новых рекрутов в армию, пополнить запасы, удостовериться, что ее ужасная хранительница сыта и спокойна, показать, что она не теряет бдительности и всегда где-то рядом, готовая в любой момент вернуться и карать.

За одну ночь она отправила в опалу двух своих доверенных советников из Северных и Южных земель, выдвинула на их место представителей из самых знатных классов индигокровных, подписала указ об увеличении налогов и сокращении срока между сборами генетического материала. Парой вскользь брошенных фраз подпитала давно тлеющую вражду между главой альтернианского морского флота и предводителем Смехубийц. Пускай направят свои амбиции и навыки интриганства на грызню между собой. Приказала сжечь несколько селений низшекровок, в которых, по слухам, оставались последователи Бунтаря. Выживших после облавы разделят по кастам и переселят в другие области планеты. Пускай боятся и внушают страх тем, до кого она еще не добралась. Отдала распоряжение отправить очередную экспедицию к Диким Топям и Вольным островам. Причем, двум своим самым верным генералам одновременно. Пускай разбираются. Следующие несколько вариаций Альтерния будет приходить в себя после волны реформ и изменений. Достаточно, чтобы она могла на время забыть о ней и снова направить свой корабль к звездам.

***  
Идя по ярко освещенному коридору, она украдкой проводит ладонью по холодным гладким панелям внутренней обшивки. Наслаждается гулким эхом от стучащих по полу каблуков. Она приказала сконструировать корабль так, чтобы не чувствовать себя запертой в жестяной банке. Казнь первого конструктора, который пытался доказать ей, что потолки не должны быть слишком высокими, что в космосе очень важно экономить каждый квадратный метр внутри корабля, послужила хорошим стимулом для остальных. Она Императрица, черт подери, и не будет ходить по коридорам и переходам, склонив голову. Управлять флагманом ее космического флота могут три тролля-инженера из высших наземных каст. Еще один бирюзовокровный отвечает за связь. Немая служанка с оливковой кровью подает на стол, помогает госпоже одеваться, принимать ванну, расчесывать волосы, ухаживать за рогами. Этого довольно. И это прекрасно. Не нужно постоянно быть окруженной толпой придворных, как на Альтернии. Роскошный дворец на берегу Лилового залива теперь кажется ей крошечным по сравнению с ее новым космическим домом. А она терпеть не может замкнутых пространств. После одного особенно памятного события, которое произошло, когда она была совсем юной.

Спускаясь на лифте в машинное отделение, она замечает, как свет в кабине едва заметно мерцает. Сквозь толщу стен и перегородок слышится басовитое мерное гудение. В коридоре, ведущем к отсеку с двигателем, царит полумрак. После каждого своего визита домой она приходит сюда, чтобы успокоиться. По проводам и кабелям изредка пробегают разряды статики. Еще один пассажир корабля, которого правильнее было бы назвать его неотъемлемой частью, молчит. Изредка вздрагивает всем телом и едва слышно стонет. Она не знает, способен ли Навигатор чувствовать что-то, воспринимает ли он то, что происходит, где находится, осознает ли течение времени или ее присутствие. Вариаций семь или восемь она не отключала его тело от систем корабля. В прошлый раз, когда она это сделала, он снова попытался ее убить. Но теперь она с неудовольствием отмечает, что он теряет зубы, что сквозь одежду проступают ребра, что кожа на его руках стала тоньше, а там, где к телу присоединены провода, ранки кровоточат и гноятся. Он стареет и умирает от истощения. Еще максимум десяток вариаций – и его придется заменить. Или же придумать, как сохранить ему жизнь. Все-таки она уже привыкла, что благодаря своему Навигатору летает быстрее всех во вселенной.

Поднявшись в свои покои еще более раздраженной, чем была, она обнаруживает там гостя. Точнее, гостью. Шелковое платье переливается разными оттенками зеленого, волосы уложены в сложную прическу. Нога игриво заброшена за ногу – и плевать, что разрез на платье расположен слишком высоко. Служанка развалилась в обитом бархатом кресле перед зеркалом. Ухмыляется, во взгляде ни тени страха, только вызов и насмешка. Любой другой тролль на ее месте уже давно заслужил бы казнь, медленную и мучительную. Но Снисхождение ничего не может сделать Служанке. Ее нельзя убить. Она пыталась. Эта шлюха может литрами прихлебывать яд, дезинтегрировать ножи и секиры, глотать раскаленные стрелы. И не затыкаться ни на секунду. Ее нельзя прогнать – Служанка приходит и уходит, когда хочет. Или, если быть точной, когда ее хозяин приказывает ей приходить и уходить.

Как-то раз от бессилия Снисхождение попробовала соблазнить Демоницу. И у нее получилось. Она сама удивилась тому, как легко это вышло. После всего, лежа на полу среды разорванной в клочья одежды, нагло трогая ее за сиськи и кусая плечо, Служанка призналась, что ложится со всеми, кто попросит ее об этом. Чтобы почувствовать себя живой. А после недолгой паузы спросила, хочет ли Императрица узнать, насколько та была горяча по шкале от нуля до десяти. В ответ на угрозу свернуть ей шею лишь расхохоталась в лицо. Снисхождение после долго недоумевала, зачем поддалась на темную провокацию, настолько очевидную и примитивную. На множество подобных провокаций в будущем.

\- Хочешь, я скажу, кто это прислал? – Служанка приподнимает одним пальцем безвкусное ожерелье из морских ракушек, которое до этого лежало в куче других подарков перед зеркалом. – Парниша ни разу не видел тебя, но уже воспылал алой страстью. Давай я его сюда телепортирую! Сможешь продырявить его своей вилкой, если захочешь.

Снисхождение игнорирует вопрос, единственной целью которого является спровоцировать ее на проявление эмоций. Она наберется терпения и дождется момента, когда Служанка прекратит свою бесстыдную и неискреннюю игру и скажет то, ради чего она сюда явилась. Озвучит очередное условие сделки, в которую Императрица ввязалась много вариаций назад. Она получает практически неограниченную власть, какой не знала ни одна другая Императрица Альтернии. Все карты разыграны в ее пользу. У нее есть доступ к силам, недоступным троллю ее возраста. Взамен она обязана исполнять маленькие «просьбы» хозяина ее надоедливой гостьи. Совершать спорадические, никак не связанные друг с другом действия и акты насилия. Казнить вот этого преступника, а этого пощадить. Стереть с лица планеты вот этот город. Подписать вот этот указ. Она уже давно не личинка и понимает, что Доктор имеет свои мотивы и никогда не играет без туза в рукаве. Но в упор не видит, где и как он плетет свои интриги, заставляя ее делать то, что она и так, скорее всего, сделала бы. Как же это бесит.

\- Тебе придется вернуться. – Служанка произносит это так, будто говорит о погоде или вкусе блюда. Она шутливо примеривает ожерелье от поклонника, и Снисхождение чувствует, как зудят пальцы от желания затянуть его на шее этой чертовки, да потуже. Не для того, чтобы причинить вред, но чтобы выместить злость. Всезнающему убультку обязательно нужно было дать ей улететь достаточно далеко, чтобы потом заставить поворачивать и потешить этим свой разросшийся до размеров вселенной комплекс власти.  
\- Пускай твой хозяин сам плывет сюда, если ему нужно, щучка.  
Жалкая попытка неповиновения. Но что ей еще остается? Разумеется, Доктор может явиться в любое место во вселенной по своему желанию. И также очевидно, что он заставляет Императрицу вернуться не потому, что сам не может перенестись на корабль.  
\- Ха-ха! Браво! – Служанка хлопает в ладоши. – Хорошо сказано! Но ты же понимаешь, что я могу тебя заставить, если придется. Мне бы не хотелось этого делать и портить наши… отношения. Время нашего противостояния еще не пришло.  
Она встает с кресла, небрежно бросает ожерелье на столик для украшений. Императрица сжимает трезубец так сильно, что белеют пальцы. Затем подходит к коммуникатору и отдает приказ об изменении курса. Служанка улыбается так широко, что можно пересчитать все ее зубы. Когда-нибудь, если верить ей самой и Доктору, Снисхождение сможет пересчитать их своим кулаком. Как жаль, что не сейчас.  
\- У хозяина есть еще одна просьба к тебе. Мелочь, которую ты едва не упустила из виду. Все это для твоего же блага. Или ты забыла, что обязана ему и мне не только своей силой, но и жизнью?

***  
Если бы только Снисхождение могла забыть… Она уже с трудом вспоминает, что чувствовала, когда Б’льголиб впервые заговорила с ней, как она убила предыдущую Императрицу и взошла на трон, не помнит, как подавила первое восстание и выиграла первую войну. Но один безумно долгий светлый день на песчаном острове она будет помнить всю свою жизнь. Этот день мог стать днем ее смерти, но стал днем триумфа. Гогподи, сколько же ей тогда было? Шесть? Шесть с половиной, может быть. Кажется, тогда еще не было класса ученых, которые рассчитывали периоды обращения лун вокруг Альтернии и могли предсказать время наступления светлого сезона. Поэтому она и ее слуги были пойманы врасплох и оказались в ловушке на корабле, который сел на мель возле одного из островов, зовущихся теперь Вольными. Ужасающий восход солнца убил всех, кроме маленькой Наследницы. В окно крошечной каюты она видела свое спасение – сине-зеленую гладь океана – но не могла добраться до него.

Может быть, будь она решительнее и сильнее, она могла бы попытаться успеть добежать до воды. Но она была совсем не выдающейся фуксиекровной, у которой вряд ли были шансы победить действующую Императрицу в честной битве. Поэтому она жалась в тенях за восставанной, страдая от жажды и голода и ожидая смерти. Пока вдруг не появился Доктор и не предложил ей сделку. Он спасет ее от солнца, переместив в океан щелчком пальцев, а также даст ей несколько очень ценных преимуществ в борьбе за трон Императрицы. Она станет самой могущественной Правительницей Альтернии, простирая свою власть далеко за ее пределы. В обмен на несколько маленьких услуг в будущем. Настолько маленьких, что они вряд ли покажутся ей обязывающими. Гребаный убульток умеет вешать лапшу на уши. Конечно же, она согласилась. Кого волнует, насколько честно ты играешь, если в итоге выигрываешь. Доктор сдержал свое обещание. Она получила все – трон, власть над Б’льголиб и Империей. Ну и парочку заноз в ее суперпривлекательной заднице, конечно же, - Служанку, которая могла в любой момент заявиться на ее порог со своими ехидными колкостями наготове, и Доктора с его приказами, замаскированными под вежливые просьбы.

***  
Несколько часов спустя она уже на месте. Снисхождение хочет поинтересоваться, нужно ли ей еще и приземляться на поверхность планеты, но Служанка уже исчезла. Приказав инженерам держать корабль в тени Альтернии, подальше от солнца, она садится за компьютер и готовится проглотить еще немного унижения. Но, оказывается, Доктор уже написал ей сам. Все его письмо состоит из координат места где-то на Альтернии и просьбы использовать для посадки на поверхность шаттл без опознавательных знаков. Значит, она будет возвращаться в свой родной мир тайком? Это что-то новенькое. И невероятно раздражающее.

По каменистым сырым стенам медленно сползают капли воды. Эхо собственных шагов, многократно отраженное от высоких сводов огромной пещеры, заставляет ее оборачиваться каждые пять минут и вглядываться в темноту. Отовсюду слышатся звуки копошения в слизи и писк. Снисхождение морщится от вязкого тяжелого запаха генетического материала, в который примешиваются едва заметные нотки разложения. Пещеры Зарождения. Зачем Скратч притащил ее сюда? Для аудиенции с Матерью Личинкой? Ее терпение готово лопнуть, когда она пачкает туфли в чем-то скользком и воняющем нечистотами.

\- Приветствую. – Вспышка белого света на миг ослепляет ее. Когда она открывает глаза, то видит всезнающего коротышку с шаром вместо головы, стоящим возле кучи разноцветных личинок в луже зеленоватой слизи. – И хотя обстановку в этой пещере нельзя назвать комфортной или соответствующей статусу особы королевской крови, нам придется задержаться здесь ненадолго. Для одного деликатного дела.  
\- Давай ближе к телу. Меня щас стошнит от этой вони.  
\- Это не займет много времени. Видите ли, Императрица, среди этих неаппетитно выглядящих личинок находится только что вылупившаяся Наследница. Будущая претендентка на трон. Совсем скоро сюда прибудет кто-нибудь из класса Скорбящих и заберет девочку, чтобы защищать ее и растить отдельно от остального молодняка. В таком случае осуществить наш план будет практически невозможно. Поэтому на вашем месте я бы не медлил.  
И ради этого убульток заставил ее вернуться? Просто смешно. Наследницы никогда не были для нее проблемой.  
\- Убить малявку? За каким хеком мне это нужно? Прищучу девку потом, когда вырастет. Как и многих других нахалок до нее.  
\- Ваше Величество, разумеется, не обязано меня слушать. И не должно сомневаться в своей силе и способности удержать власть. – Доктор убирает руки за спину, и она закатывает глаза, зная, что этот жест предваряет длинную и нудную речь. Как же ее все это достало. – Но эта девочка, если оставить ее в живых, может стать большой угрозой для вашего положения. В ее будущем слишком много темных пятен и неизвестных величин, недоступных моему видению и пониманию, а это идет вразрез с моими планами, которые на данный момент полностью совпадают с вашими. Я бы предпочел не рисковать. Но решать вам, конечно же.

Она задумывается. Почему Доктор не рассказал о девке раньше, когда описывал ее будущее? Он ведь заверил ее, что Снисхождение будет править еще сотни и сотни вариаций. Рассказал о восстаниях, которые он поможет ей подавить, о врагах, которых она сотрет в пыль. В конце концов, она получит дар бессмертия из рук какого-то там лорда и сможет расширить свою Империю до невиданных размеров, правя в других вселенных и подчиняя себе другие виды. Она не очень хорошо помнит подробности, но звучит шикарно. Быть может, стоит послушать Доктора? Он еще никогда не обманывал ее.  
\- Если для твоих планов так важно убить ее, сделай это сам, Док. А то получается, что я боюсь мелкой личинки, которая пускает пузыри в слизи. Это ваще-то большое преступление. Карается смертью по моему же, бульять, указу.  
\- О, нет, Императрица. Я вижу исходы и причины событий и могу направлять своих протеже по верному пути, но очень редко действую сам. Вам придется сделать это своими руками. Чтобы то будущее, о котором я вам рассказывал, вообще наступило. Дело не в страхе, а в том, что время для вашего противостояния с по-настоящему сильной соперницей еще не пришло. К тому же, я не могу припомнить случая, чтобы вы боялись нарушить парочку скучных правил.

Снисхождение крепко сжимает трезубец в руке. Во время последней битвы с Наследницей пару-тройку десятков вариаций назад она сама подумывала о том, что было бы очень круто иметь возможность устранять их тихо и быстро, без всех этих утомляющих церемоний и созывания толпы низшекровок, которые с удовольствием наблюдают, как одна аристократка дубасит другую до смерти. Так что Док, по большому счету, прямо-таки прочитал ее мысли. Что слегка тревожно, вообще-то. Но пока не противоречит ее желаниям.

Она подходит ближе, брезгливо переступая через лужи слизи и остатки яиц, из которых вылупляются личинки. Наследница мелко перебирает своими лапками, толкая других личинок, и громко пищит. Она крупнее и сильнее других, как и положено. С трудом верится, что из нее может вырасти еще одна заноза в заднице. Снисхождение заносит трезубец и резко опускает его. Брызги королевской крови пачкают ее костюм. Вот пакость. Кажется, она заодно убила несколько других личинок, но кого это волнует. Завтра из яиц в соседней пещере вылупится еще сотня таких же.  
\- Ну что, доволен, Док? – она оборачивается, но Скратча в пещере нет. Самодовольный придурок исчез, как только она сделала то, что он хотел, и даже не удосужился попрощаться как следует. Когда-нибудь она припомнит ему то, что он заставил Императрицу говорить со стеной.

***  
Горячий песок неприятно обжигает ее ступни, пока она идет к шаттлу. Ночи здесь короткие, настолько, что поверхность планеты не успевает остыть полностью. Она вспоминает тесную каюту и круг света от иллюминатора, медленно ползущий в ее сторону, и передергивает плечами. Пора убираться отсюда, пока еще темно. И пока ее кто-нибудь не заметил.

Солнце родного мира снова превращается в красноватую точку среди тысяч других точно таких же, но корабль не перестает ускоряться. Ее дела здесь на ближайший десяток вариаций закончены. Их с Навигатором ждут другие звезды. Идя по длинному коридору к своим покоям, Снисхождение ловит себя на мысли, что он почему-то больше не кажется ей просторным. Отослав служанку, она несколько минут сидит в кресле перед зеркалом, бездумно перебирая пальцами то самое ожерелье от алого поклонника. Неосторожно цепляет ногтем тонкую нить, и ракушки и разноцветные бусины с грохотом рассыпаются по полу. Не обращая на это внимание, Императрица оглядывает свое помещение для отдыха: огромное и роскошное, но темное и пустое. Ей нравится быть одной, и если бы кораблю не нужны были живые тролли, чтобы управлять им, она отказалась бы и от них. Но иногда Снисхождение все же чувствует себя одинокой. Запертой в консервной банке. Очень просторной консервной банке. Иногда это чувство настолько острое, что она даже рада визитам Служанки. Демоница часто переходит черту и не испытывает к ней ни капли страха и подобострастия, но иного она и не ожидала бы от своего врага. К тому же, лучше уж слушать ее грубый хриплый голос, чем звенящую тишину.

Встав с кресла, Снисхождение хочет уже направиться в восставанне, но, представив, какой холодной будет снотворная слизь, вздрагивает. К черту сон. Она выходит из комнаты, захлопнув дверь. Вряд ли она вообще захочет когда-нибудь спать там. Если только кто-нибудь не составит ей компанию. Императрица криво усмехается и решительным шагом идет к лифту в машинное отделение.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Битвы пейрингов фандома Хоумстак: http://homestuck.diary.ru/?tag=5402527


End file.
